


All I Want for Christmas

by starksnack



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armin is their son, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Child Armin Arlert, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Doctor Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Height Differences, Height Kink, I promise, Implied Mpreg, Isayama is god, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, NUFF SAID, Not Beta Read, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Verse, Oral Sex, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Perfect Husband Erwin Smith, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Size Kink, Size Queen Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), This isn't a medicine kink, Top Erwin Smith, True Love, he's actually a Doctor, hes totally a size queen, why is this not already a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: Levi gets home late on his birthday to find a surprise present nicely wrapped and waiting for himIt's as smutty as it sounds.





	All I Want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samplevi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samplevi/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Cereal! Hope your day was as awesome as you are.  
> I can't believe I was able to get this published just before the clock hit midnight.
> 
> There was no beta for this fic so all mistakes are my own. Also, I had tense problems so I don't know how well this reads and I'm afraid to read it myself and find out just how badly I fucked up.

It was past eleven at night and dead silent when Levi finally got home from work on his birthday. As he shut the door gently behind him on the struggles of the day, he felt his shoulders drop as his ears strained to hear the steady breathing of a sleeping Erwin. 

With a sigh through his nose, he worked his shoes off at the door, dusting the snow of his shoulders and onto the floor mats to be mopped up tomorrow morning when he didn’t feel the weight of the day on his back.  After hanging up his coat, he slowly made his way up the creaking stairs of their well loved home. He had showered in the locker room at work and there was nothing he wanted more than to kiss his son sweet dreams and fall into bed with his beautiful husband.

He stopped by Armin’s room first, the tiny blond toddler sleeping soundly in his toddler bed. Erwin had brought him by earlier so that Levi could spend his twenty minute lunch break watching his son gleefully rip the pretty wrapping paper off his Christmas presents. He hated not being there to spend the whole day celebrating with his family, but a surgeon’s job was never done. Levi gently brushed Armin’s wispy hair out of his face, for some strange reason Erwin didn’t want to cut it yet, and placed a soft kiss against his hairline.

He stayed a heartbeat longer just watching the beautiful rise and fall of his son’s chest before turning to leave and gently shutting the door behind him.

Just down the hall was his own bedroom and Levi was quick to strip down to his boxers and bury himself under the warm mass of covers. He pressed his chest against Erwin’s back burying his face in between his mate’s shoulder blades and letting out a warm sigh.

“Levi?” Erwin’s voice was a delicious groan as he shifted over, there was the telltale crinkle of wrapping paper as the blond pulled Levi up to his chest with one of the most chaste kisses he’d ever been on the receiving end of. “I have a surprise for you.”

His bonded reached across the wooden night stand for a small black remote on the bedside table. With the press of a button he flicked on a string of delicate gold holiday lights hung up around the room like their own personal constellation of stars. The warm, dim light illuminated the rich red bow in Erwin’s hair and the mischievous smile on his perfect pink lips. The deep purple bonding mark on his neck stood out against his pale milky skin and Levi was suddenly hit with a tidal wave of pheromones announcing his mate’s arousal.

“Erwin,” Levi gasped out setting his hand on his husband’s chest as desire rocketed through him. His boxers wet with his slick, gushing like a teenager even though he wasn’t even close to his monthly heat. “You are the best gift anyone could ask for.” He bent down, pressing a kiss to the corner of Erwin’s mouth groaning in surprise when his mate swiped his tongue against the seam of his lips. He could feel blond eyelashes fluttering against his as Erwin pressed closer. He parted his lips, willingly allowing his alpha to slide across his tongue, plundering his mouth like it held the answer to life itself. 

“This,” Erwin pulled away breathless as he canted his hips against Levi’s dripping center, “is your present.” He ground his hot erection against the damp spot in Levi’s boxers. 

“Best gift ever,” Levi moaned as fingers danced across his hips to the seam of his boxers, he moaned his husband’s name as the stitches pulled apart like cotton candy, Erwin tossed the scraps of fabric off the bed, kicking off the covers to reveal his cock, fully hard, and red against his washboard abs. Thick, gauzy, red ribbon crisscrossed from his feet, to his cock, circled in a red bow to match the one in his hair. He had gold gift wrap banded around his wrists and ankles, silver glitter dotting his abdomen up to his hardened nipples.

“You want my knot for your birthday?” Erwin was breathless as he ran his hands up and down Levi’s thighs, carefully avoiding his leaking cock. He walked his fingers around to Levi’s ass, gripping his cheeks and teasingly spreading them apart. Levi heard the obscene sound of slick dripping onto Erwin’s thighs. “I know you want another pup and I want us to try your next heat cycle.”

Levi inhaled sharply, he had told Erwin about wanting a second child-- if he had his way, they would be raising a rugby team of kids-- but they had always agreed on wanting to get the hang of raising Armin first. Levi tipped forward into his husband’s chest, groans pushing out of both of them as their cocks rubbed together, smearing precum across their stomachs. “Thank you Alpha.”

Levi felt Erwin’s laugh shake his chest before his lips brushed against his hairline. Deft fingers slowly circled his rim, teasingly light and making his cock impossibly harder. “I also want to see if I can make you gush when you come.”

“Ah, the unique talent of the male omega” Levi moaned as his mate carefully worked a finger past the ring of muscle and into the tight heat of his opening. No matter how many times they’d done this, Erwin always went painfully slow.

It was dizzying when Erwin flipped them over so he was on the bottom sliding him up the pillows and swallowing his small cock whole. Levi could only swear as Erwin’s talented tongue circled the head before probing at his slit. His blue eyes flicked up in feigned innocence, a move that usually had Levi coming immediately but Erwin had a tight grip on the base of his cock. He was so lost in the desperate feeling of trying not to lose it that didn’t even notice his mate working in a second finger until they were both pistoning in and out of his wet heat. Levi felt Erwin’s teeth against his hip, biting gently and urging him to relax.

“Up,” Erwin ordered. Levi was too blissed out to feel Erwin tap his knee with his free hand before moving his thigh up and around his head. Erwin’s lips were the best kind of lipstick red as he closed his mouth over his cock again. With a sigh he felt his cock hit the back of his husband’s throat as he fisted blond hair in his fingers. Erwin swallowed around him, leaving Levi to arch off the bed and into the motion.

“Please,” Levi murmured, his breath hitching as Erwin released his cock with an obscene pop. He was scissoring his fingers, preparing for a third when Levi felt his tongue fluttering against his rim. There was a rough lap against his frenulum before Erwin was sucking the skin pressed against his fingers.

“Need you to be ready,” Erwin grunted as he smacked his lips and squeezed a third finger into Levi, “stretched enough to take my knot.” He dove back in, tongue lapping against where his fingers met Levi’s rim as the smaller man threw his head back in ecstasy.

“I was made to hang off your knot,” Levi argued, his pleasure ratcheting up when Erwin glanced at him, blue eyes dark. The entire bottom half of his face was glistening with slick, normally Levi would be horribly embarrassed for being that aroused but he was too far gone to care. Erwin shook his head affectionately as he gently bit the inside of Levi’s thigh, slowly sucking a hickey into the pale skin. Levi dug his heels into his bonded’s shoulders, his hips arching up as he tried to get Erwin’s mouth back by his fingers.

With one broad lap, Erwin sat up, sliding his fingers free and licking them clean as Levi reached between his legs to undo the pretty ribbon from around his cock. He dipped between his own legs to gather slick onto his fingers before sliding them down Erwin’s cock with a broken moan. He could already feel the beginnings of his lover’s knot. He needed that in him yesterday.

“You’re beautiful,” Erwin lined himself up, his blunt head pushing against Levi’s rim before carefully sliding forward. He always starts out slow and careful, like Levi is precious glass.

Erwin slid all the way down to the start of his knot in a single thrust, before leaning forward to brace himself on his forearms so he could capture one of Levi’s tiny pink nipples in his mouth. With a deep groan, Levi clenched around Erwin as he slid across his prostate, reaching towards his husband to run his fingers through his silky blond locks.

“Merry Christmas,” Levi keened as Erwin finally makes it all the way in, the delicious feeling of fullness as Erwin starts to pick up the pace.

“Happy birthday,” Erwin wasn’t even breathless as he moved up to Levi’s bonding mark, pressing his tongue against the purple skin. When he finally broke into the skin, a couple of inches up from the original mark, Levi squealed, his short fingernails scoring long marks down his bonded’s back that elicited a pleased shiver. Levi’s coworkers are definitely going to see it when he goes back to work tomorrow. Then again, it wouldn’t be the first time Levi has shown up to work looking like a canvas that lost a fight to an eggplant.

Levi had a death grip on Erwin’s shoulders as his bonded rolled them over so he can be on top. Gravity drove Levi further down onto Erwin’s monster cock until he was getting perfect stimulation against his prostate. Levi’s always been a size queen and having his mate rearrange his insides is always gonna be his favourite pastime. Erwin canted his hips up to get his feet under him so he had leverage to thrust up into Levi. With gentle fingers Erwin slid his hands up to Levi’s waist so he can be picked up and dropped back down in time with his husband’s thrusts. Levi’s eyes snapped open in surprise, he didn’t even remember closing them, when Erwin flicked a finger against his nipple with a quiet snort. He pinched the other one, and Levi tipped his head back in a breathy moan.

“I love you so much,” Levi groaned as Erwin smiled dopily up at him. He tipped forward to slot their lips together, grinding his hips down to chase friction against his cock. Erwin’s finger slips into Levi’s heat in preparation for his knot.

“I love you too,” Erwin’s knot inflated as he released into Levi. He buried his nose in Levi’s neck, inhaling their intermingling scents. Their bond was blown wide open, pleasure ricocheting between them as Erwin pressed kisses into his collarbone.  “I can’t wait for your next heat, I’m gonna keep you hanging off my cock and fuck pup after pup into you. Keep you pregnant always.”

Levi moaned as he came, fisting his fingers into Erwin’s hair and clenching down on his Alpha’s cock. He felt himself gush at the same time, slick pooling around Erwin’s knot and dripping onto their thighs.

Erwin gently lifted Levi’s leg moving it to the other side, a movement they’ve had much practice with, he turned him around until Levi felt his warm weight against his back. His mate’s knot won’t deflate for the next hour, but Levi has nowhere he’d rather be.

Levi shifted so that Erwin can snake his arms around him. There was a faint echo of lingering pleasure as contentedness settled around Levi’s mind. He shifted back until his head was under Erwin’s chin and there’s no possible way for them to be any closer together.

“Thank you,” Levi murmured, turning to press a kiss to Erwin’s shoulder, “you are the best gift anyone could ask for.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for the Shingeki no Kyojin fandom and of course it's a Christmas smutfest.  
> Anyway,, Thank you guys so much for reading! I appreciate every single one of you.  
> I promise not everything I write is as filthy as this,,  
> Drop me a comment and let me know what I can do better, what you want to see, and how I can improve.  
> Come yell at me on Instagram and Tumblr @starksnack, I take requests.


End file.
